la peor venganza
by kena86
Summary: el malvado Buzz Lightyear regresa a su dimension para visitar a su padre en el COSMO, pero tiene guardian Buzz Lightyaer por detras
1. Chapter 1

-¡Waffles para la mesa 5!- exclama el cocinero, un sujeto alto con traje purpura toma los platos y los lleva a la mesa.

-Waffles con mermelada, ¿quieren postre?- ofrece el mesero.

-Un fruta bom- pide el alien.

-Buena elección, señor- responde Zurg, anotando la orden y volviendo con el cocinero –de postre van a querer una fruta bom-.

-¿Otra fruta bom? Será mejor que pases a ve si todavía tenemos- sugiere el cocinero.

-yo llevare el siguiente plato- dice la mesera de 4 brazos. Zurg entra a la sección de congelados para buscar frutas bom.

-¡Hamburguesas para la mesa 2!- exclama el cocinero sacando platos.

-no tienes porque gritar- replica la mesera.

-disculpa, la costumbre- .

La mesera con sus 4 brazos lleva tranquilamente a la mesa que está cerca de la puerta, por la ventana, ve que una nave se acerca, una nave que casi no puede ver, pero la silueta le recuerda una época que le provoca escalofríos, pero no es posible, "el" desapareció en otra dimensión, al menos eso es lo que dicen.

Afuera, el navegante de la nave, baja, observa el restaurante COSMO, sonríe con suficiencia antes de entrar.

Antes de llegar a la mesa, la mesera ve la puerta abrirse y al cliente que entra, al verlo, se paraliza, ya no sostiene los platos, se le cayeron, el ruido de estos, llaman la atención de todos los comensales, primero la curiosidad de ver porque se les cayo, pero al ver a sujeto que entro, se les olvida el hambre, igual quedan paralizados como la mesera, con los ojos fijos en la entrada.

El malvado Buzz Lightyear ensancha su sonrisa al ver que su presencia sigue provocando un terror descomunal-¡Bu!-.

En una reacción en cadena, todos se levantan de las mesas, gritan, y corren a la otra puerta contraria, en cambio la mesera se mete a la cocina, el cocinero al darse cuenta quien es, se queda de piedra por el miedo.

Evil – Buzz ve al cocinero, y se dirige hacia el.

-Encontré mas fruta bom- dice Zurg al salir del congelador con una caja. Solo alcanza a ver las mesas vacias- ¿me tarde?-.

-hola- escucha una voz que hace tiempo no oia. Deja la caja para ver.

-¡Buzz Lightyear!, decían que estabas atrapado en otra dimensión- exclama Zurg.

-asi es- responde Buzz todavía con actitud ufana.

Zurg lo observa un momento como todavía no creyendo lo que ve, pero a la respuesta del malvado, su máscara forma una sonrisa, deja las cajas a un lado, y abraza al malvado Buzz Lightyear.

-¡oh, Buzzy! Crei que no te volveria a ver-

-yo pensé lo mismo… padre- Buzz responde el abrazo, la mesera y el cocinero apenas salen a ver lo que pasa, se sienten un poco seguros por la amistad con el antiguo emperador.

- ¡Mira lo delgado que estas!¡Déjame prepararte un gran plato de chili superpicante!- se ofrece Zurg.

-Eso me suena muy bien- responde Buzz separándose.

-y dime ¿regresaste victorioso? ¿Conquistaste esa dimensión?- pregunta Zurg antes de entrar a la cocina.

Asi no ve el pequeño tic en el rostro de Buzz, antes de contestar ve a su alrededor, como asegurándose de que nadie lo oiga. –si… si… gane… y… conquiste-.

-¡ese es mi muchacho!- exclama Zurg.

En una puerta dimensional recientemente abierta, entran 3 naves del comando estelar, y la 42 va a la cabeza.

-oye, Buzz, ¿Cuánto tenemos para regresar?- pregunta XR.

-según los hombrecitos verdes esa puerta estará abierta por…18 horas- responde Buzz.

-entonces tenemos tiempo para un lunch- opina Booster.

-yo también tengo hambre – dice Mira.

-bien, no podemos arrestar con el estomago vacio ¿eh? –se dirige a la comunicación- ¿Qué dicen chico? ¿uestedes también tienen hambre?-

-asi es, Lightyear-

-Mis estomagos gruñen-

-Está decidido, Vamos al COSMO de esta dimensión, deben servir un buen chili, para que el malvado Buzz no lo haya destruido- opina Buzz Lightyear- ¡al infinito y mas alla!-.

Restaurante COSMO:

-MMmmmm- excelente Chili, padre, creí que nunca volvería a saborear tu receta especial- dice Buzz relamiéndose.

-¿quieres que te sirva algo mas? ¿Qué tal un emparedado de queso derretido?- recomiendo Zurg, la mesera y el cocinero ya están mas tranquilos, pero se quedan en la cocina, observando, y esperando que el malvado se vaya.

-suena bien- responde el malvado buzz.

-yo te lo hago- se ofrece Zurg, quien se levanta antes de que su hijo escuchara los ruiditos de protesta del cocinero y la mesera.

-gracias papi- se recuesta en el asiento acolchado, mientras digiera su primera comida, hace tiempo que se fue, para vengarse de Buzz Lightyear por destruir su tirano reino en su propia dimensión, no podía regresar después de tal humillación, sus planes eran perfectos, pero ese guardián espacial, tiene una endemoniada suerte, no hubiera regresado, si no extrañara a su padre, al que destrono pacíficamente, después de amenazar al otro Zurg, dudaba que quisiera volver a ver, pero le constaba que veía en el hijo que siempre quiso, se pregunta si debería a amenazarlo con decirle a al guardián espacial quien era su verdadero padre. Para que le proporcionara parte de su ejercito robótico, pero no sería conveniente usar una carta tan delicada, en especial en una dimensión donde padre e hijo tienen una relación más que tensa, era de muerte, si el guardián Buzz supiera, conociéndolo, y esta 100% seguro, que intentaría llevarlo por el buen camino, no entendería que ya es muy tarde para el emperador, ¿seguiría siendo guardián o iria al lado de su padre? Muy entretenido con estos pensamientos no se da cuenta que su radar de mano, detecto 3 naves enemigas.

Nave 42: el COSMO empieza a verse a la vista, -que hambre, espero que este COSMO tenga Chili- dice Buzz, ya saboreando.

A XR se le antoja aceite bajo en grasas, decide darle un vistazo al radar del malvado Buzz Lightyear, a quien le pusieron un transmisor para seguirlo, asi supieron que regreso a su propia dimensión. Pero ve que están demasiado cerca. -¡Buzz! ¡Buzz!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede XR?- pregunta Buzz casi alterándose por la repentina reacción del robot.

-¡El Malvado Buzz Lightyear, está ahí!- exclama el pequeño mostrándole el radar.

-esto arruina mi apetito- dice Buzz poniéndose serio - ¡ya escucharon, equipo! ¡preparanse, vamos por el!- ordena Buzz a las otras naves.

Restaurante COSMO: -Emparedado de queso derretido para mi chico- anuncia Zurg, saliendo de la cocina.

-excelente- responde Buzz levantándose.

Pero Zurg, desvia su vista hacia la ventana, -¿Qué rayos…? ¿eso es una nave del comando estelar? ¿Con colores verdes?- dijo en voz alta, alertando a su hijo, casi lastimandose el cuello por la brusca vuelta de cabeza que se da por ver las naves que se acercan.

-¡Lightyear!- exclamo, hay que salir para el combate.

-¿Buzzie?- escucha su nombre en voz baja, se detiene, da media vuelta para ver a su padre todavía con el plato del emparedado en las manos.

-regreso en un momento- dice, retoma su camino a la puerta del restaurante, Zurg solo se queda viendo, como sale. Y con un sentimiento diciendo "siento que debi despedirme".

-buzzi- repite Zurg, deja el plato en una mesa, y ve por la ventana, apenas siente cuando el cocinero y la mesera se unen para ver la acción: Buzz sube a la nave, el solo puede manejarla contra 3 naves, deja que lo sigan por un rato, mientras se aleja da vuelta entre ellas, para que se disparen, pero los guardianes son habilosos, y se evitan, por poco chocan entre ellos, asi se alejan.

-yo no sé ustedes, pero yo me voy- dice la mesera.

-estoy de acuerdo-responde el cocinero.

-ustedes adelántense, yo me quedo- dice Zurg como si no pasara nada.

-¿estás bromeando? ¿Podria caer un disparo laser?- le replica el cocinero.

-yo me quedo- repite Zurg.

-…-

-está bien- responde el cocinero, empuja a la preocupada mesera a la salida, ambos voltean varias veces esperan que el sujeto alto decida acompañarlos, pero no, el antiguo emperador sigue parado cerca de la ventana, viendo la batalla a distancia. Querían decir algo, pero sabían que sus palabras caerían en oídos sordos. Y se van.

El malvado Buzz Lightyear, está dando una dura batalla, de manera suicida, navega cerca de las otras naves, estas no saben si disparar o no, esta actitud, un juego enfermo, que los está irritando, el de la nave 34 ya se canso y dispara, pero en vez de atinar a la nave del malvado, le da un roce a la nave 62, que ante la sorpresa, se hace un movimiento brusco que por poco choca con la 42, quien se mueve a tiempo, pero el guardian Buzz también se impaciento, busco la nave del malvado, fijo el blanco a disparar, lo tiene, y dispara, y no acierta.

El rayo laser le pasa rozando, pero se escapa y va directo al COSMO.

-¡OH NO!- exclama Buzz Lightyear parando por completo, eso llama la atención del malvado, también se para y vuelve para ver donde se fue el rayo, su corazón se acelera al ver dónde se dirige.

-¡NO!-alcanza a exclamar antes de acelerar lo más posible de regreso al COSMO, pero ya es tarde.

El restaurante explota. Con Zurg dentro.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡NOOOOOOO!- repitió Buzz desesperadamente.

Nave 42- ¡oh!- dijo Buzz en tono de sorpresa.

-¿Buzz, que te pasa?- pregunta Booster al observar que su líder se pone una mano en su pecho.

-no… no lo sé, de repente sentí una extraña presión en mi pecho- responde Buzz, sin tener idea de porque tiene esa sensación, pero decide olvidarse de eso e ir a donde se produjo la explosión.

La nave casi se estrella con el plataforma, pero logra virar para solo arrastrarse, pero antes de frenar, Evil - Buzz salta fuera de su nave y corre directamente a las ahora ruinas del destruido COSMO, si bien no se equivoca, sabe donde estaba Zurg parado.

Empieza a quitar el escombro lo más rápido que puede.

Las naves del comando estalar los siguieron y aterrizaron con prisa a la plataforma, salieron con sus lasers listos, con Buzz a la cabeza, a unos metros de distancia del otro.

-Malvado Buzz Lightyear, en nombre del comando estelar, estas arrestado- recita Buzz, pero el del traje oscuro parece no escucharlo, sigue moviendo escombro y murmurando "esta por aquí, por aquí".

-oye ¿nos escuchaste?- pregunta XR casi intrigado por la falta de atención del malo.

-¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está?- repite Evil – Buzz, casi al punto de la frustración. Se esfuerza por mover un pedazo grande, y lo logra.-¡aquí estas!- exclama, los guardianes bajan un poco sus armas, preguntándose si hay alguien bajo los destruidas estructuras.

De pronto el malvado Buzz Lightyear empieza a sacar un cuerpo de traje morado de entre los escombros, los guardianes vuelven a levantar sus lasers innecesariamente, como si el herido se fuera a levantar y atacarlos.

Pero el traje de Zurg está casi destruido en un algún esta sangrando porque hay una línea de sangre siguiéndolo. Aun encima de los escombros, Buzz lightyear ignorando por completo a los guardianes como si no estuvieran allí. Acomoda a Zurg entre sus brazos, moviéndolo un poco para que reaccione, pero solo recibe un leve movimiento de cabeza, entonces decide quitarle el casco para que pueda respirar, todos no solo contienen la respiración, sino también quedan en shock al ver por primera vez, la cara del antiguo emperador. Sin mencionar que por primera vez en su vida sienten que algo no tiene sentido.

-¿Estás bien, Papá?- pregunta Buzz con angustia, el hombre viejo con su misma cara, más envejecido con canas y arrugas, con rasgos más puntiagudo solo abre los ojos un momento para ver a su hijo y finalmente los cierra por última vez.-Papá-el del traje oscuro llora.

-¿Qué… Qué significa… esto?- se pregunta Mira, pero no se da cuenta que lo dijo. Sigue en shock. Pero fue un gran error decir lo que pensaba casi en voz alta. El malvado Buzz Lightyear vuelve su mirada a los guardianes, que no tienen el valor de mantener sus lasers ante la violenta mirada del malvado, llorosos pero llenos de rabia y odio.

-¡lightyear, mataste a mi padre, me vengare por esto!- antes de poder dar un paso contra los guardianes, XR escupe una bomba de humo que en menos de un segundo el lugar esta nublado, los guardianes a provechan para volver a sus naves y sin perder tiempo toman vuelo.

El Malvado Lightyear no los persigue de inmediato se tomara un tiempo para darle un entierro a su padre y para planear la venganza.

Nave 42: -¿es… escucharon… cuando le dijo a… Zurg… "Papá"?- pregunta Mira navegando la 42, todavía sin creer lo que acaba de pasar.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Debió ser un truco para engañarnos!- exclama Booster.

-¿en un momento así?- pregunta XR -¿Qué no viste su mirada?- tiembla- yo no sé tu, pero creo que si…-

-¡no!- lo corta Booster y pronto lo agarra y lo agita como esperando "componer" sus ideas.

-¡Cállense!-Exclama Mira al robot y al grandote, al tener la atención del par, en silencio les señala a su líder, que se quedo viendo al espacio, ellos no ven su cara, tampoco saben que pasa por su cabeza, solo que esta en shock. –Bu… Buzz, no sabemos… si es ciert… bueno… lo primero que haremos es volver al comando estelar, para protegerte del malvado Buzz Lightyear, luego buscaremos a zurg par…-

-¡No!- replica Buzz separándose de la ventana, vuelve con su equipo con una mirada seria pero más determinante que nunca.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Mira, sin estar segura de lo que escucho.

-no iremos al comando estelar, iremos al planeta Z- ordena empujando a Mira de su asiento de piloto.

Pero ella no se mueve-pe..pero Buzz.. tenemos-Buzz finalmente la quita. -¡Buzz! No creo que sea buena ide…-

-¡tengo que aclarar un asunto!- declara Buzz Lightyear.


	3. Chapter 3

6 meses después. Planeta Z:

-¡ESTE ES TU FIN, LIGTHYEAR!- Grita el Malvado Buzz Lightyear tratando de atinarle al buen Buzz Lightyear, quien logra evadir por la destruido comedor del emperador Zurg. Su nuevo traje oscuro, (una combinación del traje del malvado Buzz y el clon, con adornos dorados) contraataca, ambos pelean igual, ambos se defienden igual, ¿alguna vez terminara esta pelea?

-quedese conmigo señor Papa de Buzz- pide Booster, el mencionado le manda una seria mirada.

-sin mascara ya no se ve muy amenazante, asi que no nos mire con esos ojos- dice XR, el emperador Zurg en vez de seguir con su mirada seria, le un electroshock con uno de sus dedos. –si, cof cof, todavía tiene su equipo especial de malvado emperador.- comenta el robot.

Zurg, o mejor dicho Zeno Lightyear apenas se asoma del pedazo de techo que cayo al piso, no creyendo que apenas hace 6 meses : recibió la inesperada visita de Buzz reclamándole sobre ser padre, abandono, quere matarlo, cuando finalmente el guardian se calmo, Zurg revelo cierto secretos de su vida que solo le revelo a su hijo, porque Buzz insistió o mejor dicho: ordeno a su equipo y los otros 2 equipos que los siguieron que los dejaran solos, no recuerda que palabras uso, pero si recuerda que Buzz le dio un abrazo , esta seguro que en algún momento uso la palabra "yo tengo el derecho" pero no sabe si escucho bien, no sabe a qué se refería, después explico que mato por accidente al otro Zurg, y el malvado Buzz juro vengarse y Buzz está seguro que nada lo pararía.

El malvado Buzz lightyear apareció después de 2 semana con por lo menos 50 robots superdestructores (seguro amenazo algunos insectos de su viejo imperio para que los hicieran) y una nueva nave igual con armas más destructivas que las del planeta z, su primer objetivo fue el comando estelar, fue un ataque rápida y sin piedad.

Lo que no sabía el malvado Lightyear, era que los guardianes habían sido movidos al planeta Z, Nebula estaba contrariado por las ordenes de Buzz, fue de mala gana, pero confía en Buzz, hasta que lo vio con su nuevo traje, Buzz reclamo su lugar en el planeta, no dio explicaciones, pero si hizo aviso sobre el ataque del malvado y que el comando estelar iba ser su primer objetivo, y acerto, sin embargo; sabía que no se detendría, iba atacar el planeta capital, entonces Zurg, entrego uno de sus inventos el "desviador de trasmisiones", el aparato intercepta transmisiones y zurg ha logrado cambiar la información del remitente y destinatario, se la entrego a Buzz y asi, el príncipe del planeta Z puso al otro en un juego del gato y el rato, lo reta a encontrarlo, con el desviador le hace creer que está en planetas desiertos, para librar a los planetas habitados, sin embargo, por lo menos después de varios planetas destruidos, el malvado se calma y piensa, piensa y sin aviso se aparece en el planeta Z.

Pero no atrapo a los guadiarnes caminando libremente, ya estaban listos por si algo sucedia, todos están disfrazados de robots de zurg.

-El Malvado Buzz Lgithyear, bienvenido- lo recibe Zurg, para sorpresa de este, Evil – Buzz sonríe al verlo, una sonrisa sincera- me sorprende que venga a mi humilde morada, en especial porque la ultima vez usted me apunto con un arma- dice con voz de resentimiento.

-vamos, era un momento muy tenso-

-oh, está bien, ven te invito a comer, es una receta de familia- invita Zurg a pasar.

-el chili especial- dice Evil – Buzz.

-¿eh?..¿co..? si si, - Zurg por poco comete una imprudencia, pero se recupera.

Asi Zurg y el malvado Buzz comen tranquilamente -¿Qué dices Zurg? ¿sabes donde esta ese escurridizo de Lightyear?-pregunta Evil-Buzz.

-Estoy tan confundido como tú, no tengo idea- Zurg jura que ve, que el malvado se tensa.

-yo creo que es cobarde- comenta.

-¿uh? ¿en… serio? Ese no suena como el Lightyear que conocemos- dice Zurg, poniéndose mas nervioso, sin mencionar que incomodo, está seguro que hay una sombra en una columna del comedor.

-¡El bastardo debe pagar lo que me hizo! ¡Me quito lo único que quería!- Evil –Buzz explota, asustando a Zurg que casi salta de silla.

-¿en serio? Eh… ¿es algo que no se puede sustituir?- pregunta Zurg conmovido, la sombra se mueve preocupada, pero evil-buzz no lo ve.

La pregunta de Zurg, calmo increíblemente a Evil-Buzz, este se queda callado, baja la mirada, Zurg observa que está pensando.

-yo siempre supe que tú nunca podrías matar a Lightyear- dice el malo, sin levantar la mirada.

-¿ah… si?-

-tambien se porque te pusiste tan feliz de conocerme… soy el hijo que nunca tuviste- dice, Zurg nota que la sombra ahora se mueve con enojo.

-si si, por asi decirlo- Zurg se siente en un posición sin retorno, trata de controlar su nerviosismo. Pero siente en cualquier momento algo va explotar y tal vez le duela en el alma.

-y como te pido: que me entregues a Lightyear- Zurg dio un respingo de sorpresa, ¿ahora que? Al parecer todo está dicho, el shock que le produjo, no se dio cuenta que evil-buzz se acerco apresuradamente a el y sin aviso le quito la mascara. –por favor, padre, entrégamelo-.

-y… y… yo- todo esto le tomo por sorpresa al emperador, en un momento esta en shock y el siguiente tiene 2 manos en su cara, frente a él una cara que muestra locura.

Antes de volver a escuchar la petición del malo, este es golpeado y enviado al otro lado del comedor. Sin salir todavía del shock, y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, evil-buzz mando la señal a sus robots destructores, que se activaron y empezaron atacar todo a su alrededor.

Y asi la batalla.

Ambos Lightyear están igualados en combate y ensimismados. La mansión del emperador esta sufriendo estragos, tanto por dentro como afuera, los guardianes entraron en acción para salvar a los nativos del planeta, lo cual esta siendo difícil con los nuevos robots del malvado Lightyear, se hizo un agujero en una de las paredes desde afuera, Zurg desvía su atención de sus hijos y observa afuera de su palacio y ahí ve a robots L.

-Este es el fin, este es el fin- repite XR para si mismo, la presencia de los superdestructores, lo ésta poniendo histérico.

-no necesariamente- responde Zeno, quien ahora se muestra más tranquilo, aparentemente, el quedar fuera de entre los 2 Buzz, lo relajo.

-¿a que se refiere? Señor papa de Buzz- pregunta Booster incrédulo ante la calma de Zurg.

-llamame Zeno, síganme al salón de control y veraz- dice Zeno sin esperar respuesta, y sale del comedor seguido de booster y XR.

Los tres sentían el suelo temblar, y techo empezaba a colapsar, aunque lentamente. Llegaron ala sala de control, y sin tardar, Zeno abrió un caja secreta y saco lo que parecía una pistalo pero a la vez control remoto.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto XR.

-despues de que NOS 4 A2 se apodero de mis robots, decidi tomar medidas para evitarlo, este pequeño es destructor de chip de funcionamiento de robots, los robots de Lightyear están hechas igual que las mias, asi que esto debe funcionar- saca unaantena para largo alcance, va a un agujero que quedo en el salón y ahí ve un gran robot de tamaño descomunal, al cual le apunto, cual control de televisión, la prueba, y se crea otro caos, al ser destruido el chip el robots sufre varios corto-circuitos, se balancea a un lado a otro y finalmente cae, sobre unos departamentos.

-Creo que debimos avisar antes- comenta XR, esperando que nadie quedara bajo el robot.

-¡pues avisa! Yo hare que estos robots dejen de atacar mi planeta- dice Zeno decidido. Su expresión crea confianza en XR y Booster que toman vuelo para comunicar a los otros guardianes y evitar que los robots aplasten a los habitantes.

En por lo menos los siguientes 3 minutos, los robots siguen cayendo, al quedar solo un robot, Zurg siente la victoria, pero entonces siente una temblor dentro de su palacio, se acuerda de los 2 Buzz Lightyear, una especie de grito se escucho en el comedor. Los guardianes están bien con un robot, algo debió pasar con sus hijos.

De regreso al comedor, ahora sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba dolorosamente: la única forma para que dos combatientes que peleaban al mismo nivel, era que algo fuera de su poder sucediera, y paso, en medio de la agitación del palacio que provocaban los robots, un pedazo del techo del comedor golpea al malvado Buzz Lightyear, dejándolo adolorido en el suelo, mientras al otro esta sorprendido por lo sucedido, se un momento para ver al otro tratando de levantarse, algo dentro dice "acabalo o te cobrara con la misma moneda", temiendo por su padre, levanta su arma en dirección a la cabeza del malo.

-¡Buzz, No!- Zurg se lanza sobre el cuerpo del malvado Buzz Lightyear, protegiéndolo.

-¡A un lado, Papá! ¡Si lo dejamos seguir: te matara y te destruirá nuestra dimensión!- replica Buzz.

-¡No! No lo hare, no lo permitiré- responde Zurg, decidido a no quitarse de lado del malo.

Buzz queda sorprendido, pero entiende que ha pedido algo absurdo –pe… pero…-

-no lo permitiré, el es mi hijo, el es tu, ¿lo entiendes?- explica Zurg.

-pero él no descansara hasta vengarse- replica Buzz buscando razones para seguir, pero sin estar el mismo convencido.

-¿lo puedes culpar? ¿No tiene buenas razones?- pregunta Zurg regresándole la razón.

Buzz ya piensa con claridad, incluso con una pizca de locura, si el malvado Buzz matara a su padre, el también querría venganza a pesar de sus enseñanzas de guardian espacial. Finalmente baja su arma.

-lo entregaremos a los guardianes espaciales de su dimensión, estará en la prisión de máxima seguridad cumpliendo cadena perpetua- dice mirando el suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

Su mirada está perdida, la celda esta oscura, como su estado de ánimo, tiene un yeso en el torso, el golpe fue doloroso, pero no le importa, solo le importa que no ha logrado la venganza de su padre, el único que ser que le importaba y ya no estaba ¿o si?.

Una sombra entra de improviso a la celda de máxima seguridad sin problemas, no es un guardian, ellos generalmente anuncian en voz alta las visitas, el visitante prendió la luz, el malvado buzz forzó a los ojos habituarse al cambio de iluminación, es Zurg, pero con un extraño cambio de ropa, se parecía ahora de un civil.

-¿Qué rayos haces vestido asi?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-Buzz… el otro Buzz se le ocurrió que debíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, creo que iremos a un tonto planeta que atesora socializar, donde me obligara a jugar pelota o algo así, pero ¿estás bien?- pregunta Zeno.

-yo… yo me siento bien ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te dejaron entrar?- pregunta todavía sorprendido por la llegada del hombre viejo.

-nadie me dejo entrar, entre por mi cuenta y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero no me puedo quedar por mucho tiempo, ¿recuerda al señor maloso?- Zurg saca un osito con pinta de villano.

-¡señor maloso! Espera… ese el osito del otro Lightyear… el mio desapareció hace años- reclama el malo.

-Buzz nunca uso este osito, el mismo dia que lo consegui a este osito, perdi a mi hijo, nos atacaron el comando estelar, pero eso no importa ahora- con esta información el malvado Lgihtyear recibe gustoso el osito- y además- ahora le un relicario, un antiguo collar donde se ponen fotos, Buzz la abre y ahí están zurg y su madre de jóvenes ("Lightyear moriría por tener esto") más contento con este pensamiento, siente que al final de cuenta si logro recuperar a su padree.

Bip bib bip "Emperador Zurg, su hijo lo esta buscando" se escucha en el comunicador de Zurg, es hora de separarse, Zurg le da un fuerte abrazo sorpresa-cuidate- se va con una extraña sonrisa.

Otra vez solo, Buzz esta más animado, esconde al "señor maloso" y vuelve observar el relicario y se da cuenta que es más grueso de lo normal, al ver que se pueden mover las fotos, es un comunicador de extra largo alcance, seguirán comunicados a pesar de la diferencia de dimensiones.

El lazo de padre e hijo nunca se romperá.

-Todavia no he perdido, Lightyear, algún dia solo quedara uno-.


End file.
